


House Party

by RainySteve



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst?, F/M, Protective Jason Grace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 12:25:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16681591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainySteve/pseuds/RainySteve
Summary: Jason's protective side comes out when he suddenly can't find Piper at the party she's throwing in one of her Dad's mansions.





	1. Chapter 1

Jason knew the party was a bad idea right away. 300 demigods packed into Piper’s Californian mansion couldn’t possibly end well. More than half of those male demigods staring at his girlfriend wasn’t going to end well. Yet here he was, drink in his hand and a growl that would make Lupa proud threatening to break from his throat as he watched Piper laugh at some dumb guy’s joke.

"Heey Sparky!" Great, who showed Percy the drinks? "Why so tense, bro?"

"I’m not tense."

"Really?" He hated when he eyed him like that. His eyes could get so intense at times. "Cus your jaw looks like it could scrape ice off an iceberg."

Jason stayed quiet. Talking with Percy while drunk was as meaningful as your kindergarten girlfriends and he’d rather not discuss the matter with someone that was sure to tell Piper afterwards.

"Are you jealous?"

"What!!! No!"

"You sure?" He wasn’t. "Cus I just heard you growl."

Jason blushed as Percy ran off into a fit of giggles. “I didn’t growl!”

"Oh yeah you did"

"No, I didn’t!"

"But you did!"

"Are you two done?" Annabeth now stood between the boys, and eyebrow arched at Jason as if to say: ‘Percy is drunk, what’s your excuse?’

"You shouldn’t give your boyfriend alcohol."

On a different occasion Jason wouldn’t be so rude and Annabeth wouldn’t be so calm, but she simply stared him down, took a look at Piper and chuckled. “C’mon Seaweed Brain, we don’t want Jason’s jealousy to get on you.”

"I’m not jealous!" He called out as they squeezed into the improvised dance floor. They both laughed as they left.

He rolled his eyes at the couple and returned his glare towards his girlfriend. He could simply walk up to her and let her and that tool know how he felt but he didn’t want Piper to think she couldn’t talk to someone without his permission. Because she could, he didn’t own her. That didn’t make him any less jealous though.

Okay, so maybe he was a little jealous!

Once he turned back and couldn’t find her, that feeling shattered and was blown away. She’d been right in front of him two seconds ago. Now, he couldn’t find her. He started to panic. How could’ve she disappear so quickly? Maybe something……

No, she probably left to get some ice or something. But why wouldn’t she tell him?

"Hey Leo," he called, pulling him away from Calypso unintentionally hard. "Have you seen Piper? I can’t find her."

"She was talking to some guy-"

"I know but shes not there anymore!"

Leo gave him a surprised look. “Hey man, calm down.” He’d now gently shoved Jason away from Calypso. Clearly, Jason was unaware of how abrasive he’d come off as. “She probably left to go get some ice.”

"She would’ve told me-" Before he could continue, a glint caught his eye. He strode towards where he saw it and went completely pale when he came across the source. It was Piper’s dagger.

When Leo found Jason, he saw his friend had gone completely pale. “What happened?” The dagger -Piper’s dagger- told him everything he needed to know.

They looked at each other. Leo felt a shiver go down his spine at the sight of such dominant fear present in Jason’s eyes. He’d never seen him like this. If something were to happen to Piper……

"Go get anyone who can help and start looking for her," Jason told him changing his look of fear for one of determination. He was still terrified but knew that he had to keep a leveled head if he wanted to find Piper. "I’ll scout the woods meanwhile." He didn’t give Leo a moment to agree, he was already gone, sword ready.


	2. Chapter 2

Jason didn’t want to admit it, but he was starting to get desperate. He’d been out looking for Piper for what felt like hours and had only the security of the rest of his friends looking for her back at the mansion.

He knew that he was being less efficient by rashly looking back and forth, gaining sweat in his brow. He could practically hear Lupa’s bark, telling him to stop acting like a pup. Even the tight grip he had on his sword was making his hand cramp. Nothing like this had ever happened to him. Not even during the war. There he knew that he could die, but he always had an eye on Piper. He would never let her die.

Now, there wasn’t even a trace that he could follow. He didn’t feel fear, he felt terror.

As much as he tried to put it in the back of his head and tried to concentrate on his steps, keep his eyes peeled for any clue that might lead him to Piper, all he saw was her motionless body lying somewhere. He would reach her too late. Too late.

It wasn’t even his voice that resonated in his skull anymore. Too late. What was that? Too late. WHO was that?

"Jason Grace." He had to grip his sword tighter for it not to clang to the floor. It couldn’t be….

"Oh how I’ve waited to see YOU again!" The cackle she expelled -the one that haunted his dreams for so long- made him shiver. "Thought you’d be done with me?"

Yes. “What do you want?”   
  
The ugly hag took her shroud off to reveal her hideous face. The face of an eternal beauty that was eternally damned to be horrific. “I just want to see you suffer Jason Grace,” she growled, her burned lips pursing and stained eyes flashing. “I want you to suffer the way you made me suffer!”

Sympathy, he had to feel sympathy for this creature. As a leader he had been taught that, he could never show how much he hated her -he despised her- but he was no longer a leader. He wasn’t stoically roman anymore, and he wasn’t going to hide. “You got what you deserved,” he growled at her. “Now let Piper go and be done with it. I might not even hurt you.”

She dared to laugh at his threat. “So, that’s what has you all worried?” The one green eye that still worked for her seemed to patronize him. “Your little girlfriend?”

Jason gasped when Piper materialized at her feet; skin tight jeans tattered and wearing an injury that made the twist in his stomach almost break. “She put up a fight, I’ll give her that.” The way the old sorceress looked at her made his blood fill with rage. “But she was never a worthy opponent of me. No one ever is.”

"I was."

She hissed and turned her gaze back at him. “Not for long, foolish demigod.” She started to circle him. Jason was happy to comply as long as the space between her and Piper grew. “It wasn’t enough to haunt you in your dreams, no. I need to take something from you. I want you to be broken-” she titled her chin to show him her scars more closely. “scarred.”

Jason grew restless of her chatter. He’d know she’d go for Piper the moment she appeared, he was going to defeat her either way. He was stronger, wiser, than he was when they first met so many years ago. This time he’d make sure she didn’t come back. The mere thought of her crude fingers touching Piper outraged him, made him sick. “Enough!” He leveled his sword with her chest. “Fight me now and prove it!”

"You were always so pretentious," she muttered, not even eyeing the sword. "Do you actually think I’ll let you fight me?"

"Fool!"

Before he could react, a dagger had already flown from her gown.

Piper.


	3. Chapter 3

She’d had a bad feeling all day. She had even thought of canceling the party, but that would mean succumbing to Jason’s own worries and her stubbornness had gotten the better of her. They were old habits, everything would be fine.

She believed it until she saw the hooded woman, one blink and she was gone. Your head is playing tricks on you Piper, she told herself. But she wasn’t calm after that.

“Hey,” Jake -her brother- greeted. “You okay?”

“What?” Her eyes were definitely playing tricks on her. That was it. “Oh, yeah. Hi.”

Jake chuckled. “You looking for someone?”

“Wha-”

“It’s so weird seeing you like this.”

“Like what?”

He gave her his best Tristan McLean-movie-smile and said: “In loooove.”

She laughed to cover up her blush. “Oh shut up!” He laughed at her and for a moment she forgot about the woman. They continued talking; once in a while she would escape a glance towards Jason who seemed to be less than impressed by Percy’s drunken state.

Piper didn’t really get how he could get drunk. She always thought he had that Steve Rogers power but she’d been proven incorrect enough times to know that he was fully capable of getting wasted in a ridiculous amount of time.

She and Annabeth exchanged a look, for some reason she eyed Jake and laughed. Soon, she was gone with Percy, and so was Piper.

  
“I told you!” Piper cried out as she was struck again by the woman’s calloused hand. “I don’t know what you’re talking about!”

She screeched: “He didn’t even have the decency to mention me to his beloved!” It seemed like she was yelling at the gods. Accusing Jason for his selfish actions. “He’s just as vane as his patron!”

Piper cringed, maybe Hera’s anger would actually help her this time. She’d managed to injure her opponent but didn’t expect her strength or her speed. Her dagger had been knocked out off her hand before she could react. It seemed that the hatred she had for Jason was what made her so strong. He’d spoken to Piper about passed encounters before, but there was always one he was hesitant to open up about. Could this be it? Piper was definitely growing afraid.

She was staring to rise and recover from the last blow when she felt her neck stiffen by the touch of a blade under he chin, forcing her to look into her severed eyes. “He will pay…..he will watch you die Piper McLean.”

But Piper wasn’t helpless, she might have to withstand a few more blows -after all, the monster wasn’t weak- but she would wait for her chance. She wasn’t going to be killed in front of Jason, she wouldn’t allow it.

  
“PIPER!!!” He never saw the dagger concealed beneath her gown. Stupid, Jason how could you be so careless. Stupid.

There was an ear-splitting shriek and suddenly he was moving unto the hag without fear. His terror limit had been reached, Piper was gravely injured and it was his fault. It was her fault. She would pay, he can’t remember his hesitation, his dark memories that clung to him for some many reasons. The only thing he hears is that shriek that still bounces inside his skull.

He locks his eyes with her but what he sees surprises him. She isn’t triumphant, she’s scared. He travels down her body and finds her hand stained with what can only be her thick black blood. The blade never touched Piper.

“How-,” before she can finish, she crumbles to dust.

“That’ll teach her.” Jason looks at his girlfriend. She’s tired and bruised but when she sits up he can see that she sustained no major injuries. His heart feels light as a feather when she flashes him a lazy smile. “Come on Grace,”

“We have a party to get to.”


End file.
